7th Animorph The British Invation
by SaraPurpl
Summary: A fic where a new person joins the Ani's, but not before being actually vetted and trained first as a mole, then it will be decided if she has what it takes to become one of the team or not.
1. Chapter 1

Obvious disclaimers: 99 percent of characters are not mine ect.

My name is Sara  
I can't tell you my last name. I wouldn't anyway, it's kind of embarrassing. So I guess there are small blessings in all this.  
No, none of it is a blessing. That's what I'm learning.  
Sorry If I sound... confused. Life has gotten very confusing, weird, INSANE as my new friend would call it. Lately.  
It started for him in a construction site. It started for me in a new house.  
America. No doubt you've heard of it, probably even been there. Well I moved there from England, with my mother. She needed a new start, I suppose we both did, but I won't talk about that yet.

It's a nice house. Has a garden, two bedrooms, two floors, near a school. White picket fence "American dream" but on a slightly smaller budget.  
I like having my own room though. At home, mum and me had to share. She was saving all our money for the big move here most of my life, so my own room, my own place, is nice.  
It will take time to get used to.  
"You'll make friends." Mum said. "Lots of friends  
She has no idea.

She was happy, she needed it. I'm young enough to adapt.  
I needed to wear extra sunscreen to protect skin that would make _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ suspicious of me. Even back home, where most tans come out of a bottle, my paleness was always an issue between me and the resident idiots at school.  
That, my shortness and the glint of red in my otherwise boring brown hair meant I was "Little Orphan Annie" long after the kids at school realised I wasn't, actually, an orphan. Mum just never came to the school gates and dad, father, whatever, I never met.  
No one will call me that here, she told me.  
This is the land of opportunity, of equality.  
She's even starting to speak with an accent.  
I try not to. I can't help it sometimes. Little slip ups in pronunciation are to be expected after nearly three months here.

The day that it started was the first time she noticed one of my "little slip ups".  
"I'll be late home this evening," She said as she smoothed down her jacket for the third time since I'd entered the kitchen. "and have you decided whether you're going to this meeting or not?"  
"Not really." I said scanning the cupboards for my favourite, English, Nesquick cereal.  
She looked at me with an awkward smile.  
"That's cute"  
"What?"  
"You said _"Nawt_""  
I found the cereal.  
"So."  
"Don't use a tone, lady." She opened another cupboard and passed a bowl to me. "It's nice that you're starting to fit in. Maybe soon you'll start to bring some friends home."  
I looked down at the bowl, the cupboards. "I still don't know where everything is"  
"That's because you don't pay enough attention." She smoothed her hair and planted a kiss on my cheek, then taking her keys off the counter she added, "You should give this place a chance, it could be good for you."  
"America?"  
"The Sharing. Mr Chapman, your vice principle, thinks it could help you-"  
"Fit in, I know I get it."  
She went to smooth my hair; I moved to pour the cereal.  
"Watch that tone. I'll see you tonight."  
"Yep. Bye."

Once I finished my cereal I went back to my room and got dressed. I wear a lot of black, not because I'm a Goth or anything, I just like the colour. I wear real colours too, blues, purples and stuff, but they've got to be dark. It drives mum mental, like I'm doing it on purpose to annoy her, but I'm not. I just like it.  
So is the walk to school. It's short, but I don't have to sit on a bus like most kids and try to make conversation. Gives me time to think; plan how to get through the day.

That day I'd gotten up a little earlier than usual. I wanted to plan, in _my_ room, how I was going to get through something I'd been avoiding for nearly three months now.  
I was going to make a friend.  
Just one; To get out of this stupid meeting tonight. I didn't want to join some club just to make mum happy. Make her certain that I wasn't a sociopath. I liked being alone.  
Well, at least it's easier being alone.

On my first day they assigned someone to show me around. Although useful, I could tell she was getting more out of being "Teacher's Pet" rather than making friends.  
So I kept to myself mostly. I didn't really answer questions in class, sat alone or on the end of tables for lunch. A few kids were interested in my accent for a while but the novelty soon wore off.  
Today would be different, I told myself. I'd pick someone. Someone nice and strike up conversation. I'd be funny, that's what people like. A good sense of humour. Intelligence, Topical.  
But what to talk about? I didn't know anything about the area or what's going on, except this stupid Sharing.  
That's how I came to be watching the news that morning, looking for something to talk about.  
That's when I saw it.  
The news story, on the T.V in my new house, that would change my life.

Did you hear about these animals that attacked the mall? Pretty weird huh?"  
"What?"  
I was in my homeroom trying to start a conversation with Abby, the blonde girl who'd sat beside me every day for three months but was now looking at me like I'd only just popped into existence.  
"Um, these animals, at the mall. They just came out of nowhere and-"  
"Great. I'm trying to listen to Mrs Silver."  
No she wasn't. Stupid me, I'd thought she was nice.  
Try again, I thought. Find someone else.  
I scanned the room. I hadn't made a connection with anyone since I'd come here. By now they all probably thought I really was a sociopath.  
"Who can tell me why today is important?" Mrs Silver asked.  
I raised my hand. Make them notice me.  
"Yes, Sarah"  
I flinched.  
""Sarr-ra". And, um, today is the deadline to hand in next week's field trip permission slips."  
She smiled. A relief. Some adults don't like it when I correct them over my name. I don't particularly like doing it. It always makes me feel so impolite.  
"That's right, thank you _Sara_. So, slips on my desk by the end of the day please people. Remember; No slip, no trip."

The rest of the day didn't go much better either. I tried smiling, saying hello. I guess my peers could tell how hard I was trying, and it put them off.  
Except one.  
"So; It was worth it."  
Leaning casually on the locker next to mine just before the end of lunch was a tanned looking boy who wasn't much taller than myself. With the dark eyes and even darker, almost shoulder length hair, I should have found him attractive.  
If it weren't for the way too over-confidant grin on his face.  
"Sorry?"  
"Don't be, like I said; it was worth it."  
"Sorry, worth, what?" I sighed and shut the locker door. "What was worth it?"  
"The wait. To hear you speak." He grinned some more and leaned in towards me a little closer. "I've only been waiting what, two? Three months for you to say a single word and you go and grace me with a full sentence."  
I hadn't said a single word these last few months but whatever, he'd approached me.  
"Right.."  
"Like I said; Worth the wait."  
"Thanks"

"You know, I don't usually go for the girls with accents. But after this morning, for you? I'm willing to make the exception."  
The bell for next period rang behind me.  
"That's...kind of you."  
I'd wanted a friend, an excuse, to get out of a social club and here was some guy who seemed to be auditioning for the role of my boyfriend.  
Mum would be pleased..  
Really pleased.  
"So," He continued as the corridor's population started to thin. "How about-"  
"Tonight!" I practically shrieked. "Come to mine tonight, watch a fil-movie? Study? Or we could go to yours. Whatever. Just has to be tonight."  
I swear he flinched. He definitely looked surprised. For someone so confident he sure didn't seem to expect me answer so positively. He even backed away ever so slightly before he answered "No, I mean, can't be tonight."  
"Oh."  
The grin returned, though it was more hesitant than it had been before.  
"What's so special about tonight anyway?"  
I sighed, noticed that we were the only two people left in the corridor.  
"Just a stupid club my mum wants me to go to; The Sharing. I don't want to go so..I mean, not that you'd be my, like, excuse or anything, I just would rather.. you know."  
"Hang with me, of course. Who wouldn't?"  
The bell rang it's final warning as I looked at my shoes. "Sara. I'm Sara, I mean."  
"Marco. So. The Sharing, huh?"  
If I didn't know any better, which let's face it at the time I didn't; I'd have sworn that for a moment his face..darkened, when he'd said that word.  
"I guess so," I said "since you're busy."  
He nodded and started to walk away, backwards, so that he was still facing me.  
"This Sharing? I've heard it blows." The full grin returned. "Another night though, you and me."  
"Ok," I called after him as he turned to walk the length of the corridor, and as an afterthought muttered "thanks for nothing."  
Looked like I had a meeting to attend

The rest of the day passed without anything else very interesting happening. When I got home I found a note on the fridge, as expected, asking more of the same thing as that morning; _Meeting starts at 6, give it a chance! Leftovers in fridge; Love Mum x_

I couldn't very well not go and say I did; what if she came home early? What if she asked Chapman how it'd gone? Sure, he probably didn't attend every meeting, but he knew I was expected; so what if he'd set me up with a "First time" partner or something. She was bound to talk to him about it at some point, so if I lied and later he told her the truth…

I'd go, show my face, feign illness and get out of there. I could say I'd under heated my dinner in "Anticipation" and then who knew; maybe she'd feel guilty enough to stop bothering me about it altogether.  
I'd even wear all black and extra eyeliner. Any do-gooder who tried to make me attend another meeting ought to be scared off by that. I hoped.  
Maybe I could even put on my old combat boots. They still kind of fitted, and maybe the slight discomfort would help when it came to faking my illness.  
Dinner eaten (Properly heated) and defence armour on and ready, I locked up the house and set out to the address written on a slip of paper given to me weeks ago by Vice Principal Chapman himself.  
I was ready for anything, for the worst. Bring it on.  
I was stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. It was almost ok.  
Some guy named Chad was assigned to me, _Chad._ I didn't genuinely think the US people actually gave their kids names like that. I wondered if maybe I should try to date him-mum would be happier about a very US name like that.  
Alright: he made it seem like he'd just taken a liking to me, like he'd personally chosen to hang around with the latest new person and oh wow that person was me; lucky him. He was nice, cool, and enthusiastic. He showed me around the place, the lounge, pool table. He told me for what seemed like forever how the Sharing had fixed his life. I would have bought it. But there was something in the back of his eyes that made me…suspect that something about what he was saying wasn't right.

I told myself: They're American. Much more…open and _excited_ about things than us. Of course it seems fake to you.  
Now try to fit in: Fake your stomach ache and get out of here.

Even though completely failing at pool was kind of fun. And even though not just Chad, but almost everyone was nice to me here. Some kids even got my name right first time. Hardly anyone even seemed put off by the eyeliner and get-up. One Girl even complimented me on it. Combat Boots could be the next big thing, apparently.

I did get a few odd looks sure, but they were from people like me: Not official members yet. Maybe the Sharing really could change your life, make you a better person.

At eight fifteen exactly Chad said his reluctant goodbyes. Full members had an official meeting to attend: the rest of us could carry on failing at pool in the (Soon to be locked off) lounge area or head home. Nothing personal-but the head of the Sharing, bigger even than Chapman, was giving a speech and well, only official members would get the full benefit from it.

Locked in the lounge area or sent home? No way. I'd stayed way longer than I'd planned and even sort of enjoyed myself. Besides: If I was going to join this club I wanted to know what their "Leader" had to say. If there was an "Official" meeting I was sneaking into it.

Did I mention before that I was stupid?


	3. Chapter 3

It was surprisingly easy. Or maybe I'm just that lucky  
I found some guy's blue jacket and cap slumped on a chair-must have popped off to the loo-and folded my hair in his cap, zipped up the jacket.  
I'd kind of expected that people trying to get into the main room would be somehow; inspected. But just before I joined the mass I noticed something; they're eyes. They were…hard. Scared even in most cases.  
Just who was this Leader?  
I was barely looked at. I tried my best to copy the hard/scared eyes of the others while keeping my head down. I'd wiped off my eyeliner and thankfully non waterproff mascara off a few minutes earlier with just my hand. Good job I don't wear much make up. And the jacket and cap seemed to provide enough cover.

Though I got the feeling no one was even looking at me. They seemed to be far more concerned with what was going to happen in this room. Even the "Combat-boots-are-great" girl didn't recognise me. Maybe she just didn't care.  
I did notice at one point a guy at the room's entrance brought this…scanner thing out. Like the sort they use at airports to make sure you're not carrying anything. I was worried, no idea what he was looking for; but I kept thinking of the Swiss army knife I keep hidden on my belt. Strangely about two people before me in the line it seemed to pack up. For a minute he looked stressed; then just seemed to give up and waved us through. I guess he gathered only "Official" members would queue up.  
I noticed one guy, maybe late thirties, started to give him a hard time: But this scanner guy was big, and said something I couldn't hear but that made late thirties guy pale and walk on wih his head down. The rest of us were waved through.  
_If you've queued up you know what you're in for._ I thought  
Whoever this leader was: I sensed he had a hold on these people.

I sat near the middle. At the back-It's too easy to escape; and why if you were innocent would you want to?  
Front? You're looking for attention or bluffing. Near the middle is good.  
At first it was Principal Chapman. I just knew he'd be here. Just not as part of the secret-scanned society.  
Did mum know? Did she know they have secret meetings? It's nearly half eight. Was she home yet?  
Chapman gave some speech. I hate to say it, but it was corny as ever. "Our great leader" and "Shall soon grant us victory"  
Nothing much about the Sharing. Helping young people and old improve their lives.  
I really regretted coming by then. Just wanted to leave. Why the hell did I stay? Or even come? I had a terrible feeling I was lucky to get into this meeting practically undetected.  
Would I get out the same?  
There was this awful speech-wow did Chapman even realise how forced it sounded?  
Then a few moments later a man walked out from behind a pair of doors on the stage Chapman was stood on.

He looked normal. Tall, well dressed; distinguished. In a way handsome even.  
But just wrong.  
Everything about this man was wrong.  
His eyes-That's the first thing I noticed was wrong-Like sharks eyes. How they are black and empty? Well this guy's eyes were dark blue-but empty.  
The Voice. He started to talk-and I tried my best not to shrink in my seat. Even his voice should have been melodic, but it had an edge that made me want to run. Run home to mum.

Mum. Did she know? No. She wouldn't have sent me to see this creature, God he was human but still a _creature_. No way, whatever we've been through; mum wouldn't do this.

This…Visser: Mr Visser I couldn't listen: kept on. I won't lie: How I didn't cry out or just cry is a miracle. A lot of luck that night. Maybe mum is right and someone's looking out for me. My new friends, they have a theory….One even told me how I managed to get through the scanner thing, as much as he could. Can't go in to that right now.

The worst part-The part that changed my life-is when he changed. That charismatic, dignified man who by now I was trying to just _not hear_- began to change.  
There's a reason only full members get to see full meetings.  
People like me just scream through them.


	4. Chapter 4

Or at least try to.  
My voice by now, through shock or fear or I just don't know-couldn't work. More i guess in my favour.  
I felt my stomach lurch and convulse as I first noticed those shark eyes stretch sideways then widen-change colour from dark blue to a dark blue-green. Then Legs, _actual_ legs sprouted from his chest.

Not like in those alien films, nothing else sprouted out; just the legs. Like it almost seemed the most natural thing in the world. Just grow new legs.  
But not any old human ones, no. They were like a horses or a deers, but _blue:_ metallic blue.  
And fur. FUR began to spread in ripples all over his body. Clothes either ripped or melted away, as in front of me what was a man became some...thing. Some half human half blue horse thing.

I couldn't watch. I had just enough sense not to be sick or try to show it. Just. No one else, bar one or two, looked half as distressed as I was; so I tried my best to just hide under my cap. A tiny part of me told me to act like I'd seen it all before and was simply bored.  
But I knew what I was seeing.  
This was an alien.  
Screw the US boy scouts. This was a meeting to recruit Humans who would join alien ranks.  
He/it was done now. If I wasn't feeling so sick and so frightened I might have admired the impressive centour-like physique, and the fact that an alien now stood in front of me.  
The upper half of his, I assume his, body was almost human. Except on top of the triangular head were two stalks, and worse-on top of them were _eyes_ actual, swiveling this way and that _eyes_. So he had four. WAY too many for a normal person.  
Otherwise like a centaur. Human-ish upper half and horse-ish lower. Blue though. A silvery, metallic kind of blue. I wondered; did they all look like like that?

Did I want to _know_?  
I'd always been interested in aliens-but interested not: Oh wow I must meet one; sign me up for the latest cult!  
He started to speak, but at first I couldn't tell what it was. Some new souround sound system? Speakers? No, it was in my head. In my head I could hear his voice.  
I nearly fainted. If I hadn't already been sat down I think I would have.  
I don't even remember and some since have tried to make me-what he said. All I know is, it was deep, it was melodic and it was WRONG. How it was said, what he said.  
There was clapping, every now and then. I think two out of maybe four or five times I realised I should join in.  
At more than one point "light" bandits were mentioned. Something like that. I almost giggled. Light bandits? What do they do aliens steal your bulbs?  
We were all told. well, it sounded a lot more like a threat and as this was the top guy I guess things had gotten serious; to be extra vigilant.

Give it ten minutes and this guy would wish he'd been extremely vigilant


End file.
